Sad Ending
by cynthiayu20
Summary: Johhny x Doyoung Johnny Seo sangat mencintai Kim Doyoung begitu pun dengan Kim Doyoung yang juga Mencintai Johnny Seo. Namun, sebuah takdir yang tidak mereka ketahui membuat hubungan mereka harus kandas.
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Seo seorang ceo mudah yang sangat terkenal karena pengusaha muda yang bisa terbilang sangat suskse. Walaupun dia hanya melanjutkan perusahaan dari sang ayah tapi Johnny memberikan hasil yang signifikan dari ceo sebelumnya. Bahkan setelah sudah hampir menjabat tujuh tahun menjadi ceo di perusahaan ayahnya, dia sudah bisa membuka cabang di beberapa negara.

JCC Company menjadi salah satu perusahan yang terbesar di dunia. Bahkan hampir setengah dari penanaman saham berasal dari orang asing.

Biar pun Johnny sibuk dengan pekerjaan dia tetap memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi. Dia menjalin kasih dengan kekasihnya yang bernama Kim Doyoung 4 tahun belakangan. Bukan rahasia publik lagi kalau seorang Johnny Seo mendapat kekasih yang sangat manis seperti Doyoung. Tak jarang pula Johnny membawa Doyoung keacara penting seperti pernikahan rekan kerjanya, sekedar acara makan malam dengan para perusahaan, pesta pembukaan suatu proyek yang dibuat Johnny dan acara cara besar maupun acara kecil lainnya.

Doyoung namja manis yang mempunyai cafe yang berada di beberapa cabang di kota yang ada di Korea selatan. Jika Johnny pengusaha muda sukses maka Doyoung pembisnis muda yang sukses. Dari pada memilih meneruskan perusahaan milik ayahnya, Doyoung lebih memilih membuka sebuah cafe yang sudah ia bangun sejak lulus kuliahnya.

Banyak publik yang iri dengan mereka berdua. Dua sejolin yang sudah sukses di usia mereka yang bahkan belum menginjak kepala tiga tapi sudah menghasilkan banyak uang tanpa mengharapkan harta dari orang tua mereka.

Yah, setidaknya itulah yang orang – orang liat. Tapi ada sisi kelam dimana semua orang tidak dapat melihatnya. Sisi dimana dua sejolin lebih banyak menderita dengan tidak direstuinya oleh orang tua mereka berdua tanpa alasan. Namun, semua itu tak menggoyahkan mereka berdua untuk terus maju melangkah lebih jauh dan membuktikan kepada ayah mereka kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok melebihi kecocokan romeo dan juliet.

Siang ini Doyoung berada di cafenya. Doyoung memang tidak setiap hari berada di cafenya, tapi hari ini ia sangat ingin berdiam diri di cafenya dari pada berada di rumahnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tiga sore dan Doyoung langsung menyambar ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan tak jauh dari dirinya. Mencari satu nomor dengan nama yang ia kenal lalu menekan gambar gagang telepon yang ada di sebelah nama tersebut. Mendekatkan ponsel ketelinganya menunggu seseorang disana mengangkat telponnya.

Sesekali ia mengetuk jarinya dan menggigit bibirnya dengan gugup.

_Apa ada rapat?_ Batinnya.

Saat akan mematikan sambungannya disaat itu juga seseorang di sana menyapanya.

"halo, ada apa Doyoung?" kata Johnny.

"hm... tidak ada_" jeda Doyoung "kau sibuk hyung?" lanjutnya.

"tidak juga".

"boleh aku datang ke kantormu?" tanya Doyoung.

"kenapa kau meminta izin huh? Biasa kau langsung datang kekantorku bahkan disaat aku sedang ada rapat" kata Johnny sambil tertawa.

"hanya_" lagi Doyoung menjeda kalimatnya "hanya ingin".

"datanglah kemari, aku tau kau sedang bosan".

"baiklah, tunggu aku 10... ahh tidak 20 menit lagi aku akan datang".

"baik tuan".

"sampai jumpa".

"aku juga mencintaimu".

Doyoung langsung mematikan sambungannya dengan Johnny. Langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya dan mantel yang tergantung rapi di sudut ruangan. Doyoung menaiki tangga menuju keatas. Yup! Ruang kerja Doyoung berada di bawah tanah. Doyoung lebih suka berada di ruangan tertutup dari pada harus melihat padatnya kota Seoul.

Setelah sampai diatas dia langsung melihat betapa padat dengan pengunjung cafenya ini. Pelayannya sibuk berjalan mondar – mandir mengantas makanan yang telah dipesan. Doyoung melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Tak kalah sibuk dengan di depan ternyata di bagian belakang lebih sibuk dan sedikit berantakan.

Bahkan karena terlalu sibuk beberapa chef yang sibuk kesana – kemari tidak menyapa Doyoung atau Doyoung sudah tidak terlihat lagi oleh mereka? sampai kepala chef yang sadar kehadiran Doyoung yang mencolok menghampiri Doyoung.

"Doyoung ada apa kedapur?".

"emang aku tidak boleh ke sini".

"bukan seperti itu hanya... ini di jam padat dan kau datang ke sini_".

"jadi kau bilang aku mengganggu aktifitasmu?".

"tidak bukan begitu".

"kembalilah lagi kerja, aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri. Kita punya stok kue kan?".

"masih ada di kulkas Doyoung".

"baiklah".

"kau yakin bisa?".

"aku bisa sendiri Kun".

"baiklah, kotaknya ada di gudang penyimpanan bahan".

"baikalah aku tau".

Doyoung pergi meninggalkan Kun. Gudang yang dipikiran kalian bukanlah gudang yang suram dengan penerangan redup dan banyak tikus yang berkeliaran kesana – kemari. Kun sebagai kepala chef cukup rapi dan selalu tidak akan meninggalkan noda atau pun bahan yang berserak saat mereka akan selesai bekerja. Jika kau beristirahat di gudang ini juga pasti akan sangat betah, begitulah pikir Doyoung setiap kali masuk kedalam gudang penyimpanan makanan di cafe ini.

Setelah keluar dari gudang Doyoung berjalan kearah kulkas dan melihat beberapa kue yang ada di dalam sana. Sampai matanya tertuju pada chees cake dan macaroon.

Sejujurnya Doyoung tidak pernah menyiapkan ini sendirian, dia akan selalu meminta bantuan Kun untuk menyiapkannya. Tapi melihat Kun kewalahan di dapur tidak mau merepotkannya. Tapi Doyoung tetap lah Doyoung yang tidak bisa menyiapkannya dengan sendiri.

"maaf, bisa kau panggilkan Kun?" kata Doyoung kesalah satu pelayan yang lewat.

"tentu tuan tunggu sebentar" pelayan itu langsung pergi kearah dapur.

Setelah menunggu lama akhirnya Kun datang.

Doyoung tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kotak kue kearah Kun.

"padahal tadi ada yang bilang bisa sendiri" sindir Kun.

"heheh... maafkan aku oke" kata Doyoung yang sibuk cengengesan

Doyoung terlambat dari waktu yang ia janjikan kepada Johnny. Salahkan Seoul yang tiba – tiba padat di jam segini padahal tidak ada apapun yang meghambat. Apa jam segini para karyawan kantor sudah bisa pulang? Tidakkah ini terlalu awal. Entahlah, Doyoung tidak mau ambil pusing.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di basment dengan rapi, Doyoung langsung mengambil kotak kue yang ia letakkan di bangku sebelah lalu berjalan keluar. Sambil merapatkan mantelnya Doyoung sedikit berlari untuk cepat – cepat masuk kedalam karena udara hari ini benar – benar sangat dingin.

Saat sudah didalam lift Doyoung langsung menekan angka 27 pada tombol di lift. Doyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya sesekali melihat apakah ada pesan masuk dari Johnny atau pesan penting lainnya yang ia dapatkan, tapi tidak ada sama sekali. Pintu terbuka dengan masuknya beberapa karyawan kantor kedalam lift.

"oh kau berkunjung?" tanya Yuta yang berada di sebelah Doyoung.

"iya yuta".

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai 27 langsung keluar dari lift. Di lantai 27 memang tidak banyak karyawan yang berlalu – lalang karena hanya ada departemen keuangan saja dan ruang rapat.

Doyoung sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan Johnny langsung masuk kedalam. Johnny masih sibuk dengan beberapa mapnya yang bisa Doyoung lihat menumpuk diatas meja Johnny.

Doyoung berdehem dengan keras lalu mengetuk pintu Johnny. Johnny langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu dimana sudah berdiri seorang pemuda bertubuh munyil.

"kau sudah datang?" johnny berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Doyoung.

"maaf aku terlambat" Doyoung mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu melihat sebuah arloji ditangannya yang sudah menunjukan hampir jam 4 pm.

"tidak masalah, ku kira kau tidak jadi datang" Johnny langsung menarik Doyoung kearah sofa yang ada di ruangannya.

Johnny mengambil kotak kue yang di pegang oleh Doyoung dan meletakkannya diatas meja lalu langsung memeluk Doyoung. Johnny menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak kecil Doyoung menandakan dia sedang lelah. Doyoung yang mengerti langsung membalas pelukan Johnny dan mengelus punggung lebar Johnny.

"aku membawa kue kesukaanmu" Doyoung memecahkan keheningan.

Johnny langsung mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan memberi jarak sedikit diantara mereka dua. Hanya sedikit. Hidung mereka hampir menyatu yang membuat Doyoung dapat dengan jelas mencium wangi dari parfum yang Johnny pakai.

"kau memang selalu tau segala hal" bisik Johnny.

Doyoung hanya tertawa saat Johnny mulai menggoyangkan hidungnya ke hidung Doyoung.

"hentikan Johnny hyung".

Tangan Doyoung sudah berada di pundak Johnny untuk membuat jarak untuk mereka berdua tapi hasilnya nihil, tenaga Johnny lebih besar dari tenaga Doyoung. Johnny mulai menggelitikin Doyoung di daerah lehernya dan kuping menggunakan hidungnya dan kecupan ringan yang ia beri selama mengerjain Doyoung.

"hyung berhentilah dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu kita makan kuenya".

Akhirnya Johnny berhenti dengan diakhiri mengecup singkat bibir merah muda Doyoung yang selalu terlihat menggoda setiap saat.

"baik tuan" Johnny mencium kening Doyoung sedikit lama dan Doyoung sangat suka itu.

Johnny kembali ketempat duduknya sementara Doyoung duduk diatas sofa sambil membalas pesan seseorang.

"ku pikir secangkir teh dan kue tidak buruk" kata Johnny yang masih fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Doyoung yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan ponselnya terkejut dan langsung mengiyakan perkataan Johnny. Dari telpon genggam yang berada di pinggir kiri meja Johnny menekan salah satu tombol yang ada disana dan menyuruh orang yang berada disana untuk mengambilkan dua cangir teh.

Tidak berapa lama seseorang masuk keruangan Johnny membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir bening teh kosong dan satu teko bening kecil yang berisi bunga dan daun didalamnya. Yuta ternyata membuat kan mereka_ Blooming tea_.

"aku hanya menyuruhmu membawa dua cangkir teh" kata Johnny sinis.

"aku membawanya" kata Yuta tanpa beban sambil meletakkan dua map baru di meja Johnny.

Setelahnya Yuta mengantar teh ketempat Doyoung yang masih duduk di sofa. Sehabis meletakan cangkir dan teko, Yuta kembali mendekat kearah Johnny.

"jangan lupa acara malam ini" kata Yuta yang melihat jadwal Johnny di sebuah tab yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

"ada lagi kegiatanku selain itu?" tanya Johnny.

"kurasa kau kosong sampai jam delapan malam nanti"

"baiklah. Terimakasih"

Yuta membungkuk sebentar kearah Johnny setelahnya ia meninggalkan ruangan Johnny. Sepeninggalan Yuta, Johnny menutup mapnya dan berjalan ke tempat Doyoung. Johnny mendudukan dirinya disebelah Doyoung.

"sudah selesai?"

"hanya istirahat sebentar"

Johnny meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Doyoung. Membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman diatas sofa empuknya. Lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut rata Doyoung. Dengan refleks Doyoung mengelus kepala Johnny dengan lembut menghantarkan kenyamanan yang amat sangat pada Johnny.

Johnny agak menjauh dari perut Doyoung. Masih memejamkan matanya menghayati setiap elusan lembut Doyoung di kepalanya.

"nanti malam acara pembukaan proyek klienku, mau datang?".

"tentu".

"tenang saja tidak memakai pakaian formal kok, kau bisa pakai kemeja biasa" kata Johnny yang tau kalau Doyoung kurang suka memkai pakaian formal.

"tapi bukankah itu acara penting?".

"mereka mengadakan acaranya dengan tema outdoor dan santai".

Doyoung hanya ber'o' ria.

"Doyoung".

"iya".

Doyoung menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Johnny. Tapi Johnny tak kunjung mengatakannya.

"ada apa Johnny hyung"

"daddy juga akan datang keacara itu" Johnny membuka matanya namun tidak melihat kearah Doyoung.

Sedangkan Doyoung. Dia langsung menghentikan pergerakan tangannya di kepala Johnny.

~Bersambung~


	2. Chapter 2

Mobil BMW 8 series itu membelah dinginnya kota Seoul. Dengan alunan musik klasik menambahkan suasana yang sangat damai.

Doyoung sedari tadi hanya melihat kearah luar jendela mobil melihat indahnya kota Seoul dimalam hari. Berbeda pula dengan Johnny yang masih berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobilnya. Johnny menolak diantar dengan supir pribadinya entah dengan alasan apa.

Johnny membelokkan mobilnya kearea yang penuh dengan pohon rindang yang berjejer disepanjang jalan menuju taman dan saat Doyoung sadar ternyata mereka sudah sampai di tempat acara itu.

"kau melamun" Johnny memecahkan keheningan.

Doyoung melihat kearah Johnny "maafkan aku hyung" dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Johnny yang mulai memiringkan duduknya dan mengelus kepala Doyoung dengan sayang.

Doyoung menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak ada".

Johnny mengambil tangan Doyoung yang berada diatas pahanya lalu mengangkat tangan itu dan mencium punggung tangan Doyoung.

"baik, tapi jika ada yang mengganjal sesuatu dihatimu ceritalah kepadaku".

"tentu saja" kata Doyoung dengan senyum.

Johnny langsung keluar dari mobil lalu berlari kecil melewati depan mobilnya dan membuka pintu penumpang. Tangannya terulur kepada Doyoung yang masih duduk di bangku penumpang. Tidak lama disambut dengan oleh Doyoung.

Mereka mulai memasuki perkarangan taman yang sudah disulap dengan indah.

Di sepanjang jalan menuju taman ada jalan setapak sekitar tiga meter dengan taburan batu – batu putih dan di pinggir tersusun bunga indah. Disepanjang jalan juga ada beberapa lampu lampu taman yang menyinari jalan.

Mereka masuk semakin jauh kedalam. Mata Doyoung langsung membulat indah dan tanpa disadari Doyoung juga menggumamkan kata 'luar biasa' sambil menatap Johnny yang terkekeh melihat tingkah pacarnya.

Dekorasi yang simpel membuat acara ini tampak mewah. Taman yang tidak terlalu luas dengan beberapa pohon yang tumbuh tidak terlalu tinggi dengan dahan yang tumbuh sedikit miring sehingga dedaunan yang tumbuh tampak seperti atap menutupi sinar matahari jika siang hari. Dari dahan satu kedahan lain tampak _bulb lamp_ yang dililiti menyala sepanjang taman menerangi gelapnya malam.

Beberapa meja vip terlihat penuh diduduki oleh orang – orang. Ada juga yang berdiri sambil menikmati minuman mereka. Dua meja panjang disisi kanan dan kiri taman yang di penuhi oleh makanan juga tersaji. Beberpa orang dengan berpakaian hitam putih dengan dari kupu – kupu berjalan kesana kemari berjalan membawa minuman yang ia bawa secara acak.

Alunan musik klasik, perbincangan orang – orang dan dentingan gelas maupun alat makan yang lain terdengar menjadi satu.

Tiba – tiba seseorang menjabat tangan Johnny dan menyapanya dalam bahasa asing. Doyoung tersenyum rama saat orang itu melihat kearah Doyoung. Berbincang kepada Johnny lalu melihat kearahnya lagi. Doyoung yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi saat melihat orang itu kembali melihat dirinya, Doyoung merasa kalau mereka membicarakan dirinya.

"apa yang dikatakannya?" Doyoung sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat Johnny yang ada disebelahnya.

"dia hanya bertanya apa kau kekasihku".

Orang itu kembali berbicara yang dijawab Johnny dengan tertawa.

"kenapa kau tertawa" kata Doyoung yang penasaran.

"dia mengatakan kalau kau sangat manis dan imut".

Sontak saat mendengar itu wajah Doyoung berubah menjadi kesal.

"ya! aku tidak manis apa lagi imut, aku ini laki – laki dan aku tampan!" kata Doyoung sedikit merajuk.

"Johnny hyung bagaimana cara mengatakannya dalam kebahasa inggris".

Bukannya memberi tau, Johnny malah masih tertawa bahkan orang asing itu juga ikut tertawa.

"hyung katakan padanya kalau aku tidak manis dan imut" Doyoung mulai menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Johnny.

"aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan" katanya masih dengan tertawa.

Saat mendengar itu sontak pandangan Doyoung langsung kearah oarng asing itu dengan mata yang membulat.

"kau bisa bahasa korea?".

"ya aku bisa karena dulu aku sempat tinggal dikorea beberpa tahun" .

Laki – laki itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Doyoung. Doyoung membalas uluran tangan lelaki asing itu.

"Wong Yukhei, tapi kau bisa panggi aku Lucas"

"Kim Doyoung"

Setelah beberpa kali berbincang membicarakan ini dan itu dengan Johnny akhirnya Lucas pergi pamit. Tak sedikit yang menyapa Johnny, setiap orang berlalu – lalang atau melihat Johnny dari kejauhan langsung menyapanya. Walau hanya saling berjabat tangan.

"kau makan sesuatu atau minum mungkin?"

Tempat menjadi sangat padat saat hari semakin malam. Orang yang mengantarkan minum tidak terlihat lagi. Memang sejak mereka berdua menapak di tempat ini, belum ada makanan maupun minuman yang mereka cicipi. Salahkanlah Johnny yang selalu saja ada orang yang menghampirinya untuk berbincang denganya.

"aku haus".

"baik tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambil minuman untukmu".

"aku ikut".

"kau disini saja, aku tidak akan lama Doyoung".

"baiklah jangan lama oke".

Sebelum Johnny pergi, sekilas dia mencium kening Doyoung.

Doyoung melihat kanan kiri, melihat ratusan umat manusia yang ada disini. Sesekali jika ada yang ia kenal maka Doyoung akan menyapanya tak jarang juga sedikit berbincang karena Johnny sering mengajak Doyoung ketempat seperti ini, makanya dari itu beberapa orang mulai ia kenal.

Setelah ia sendiri lagi, tiba – tiba seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Doyoung".

Doyoung membalikan badannya dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat lelaki paru baya berdiri tegak dibelakangnya. Disebelah lelaki paru baya itu berdiri lelaki sekitar usia 40–an.

Doyoung membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

"selamat malam tuan Lee".

"jangan memanggilku dengan seperti itu".

"maaf... tuan".

"bagaimana kabarmu?"

Doyoung menganggukkan kepalanya "kabar saya baik tuan, bagaimana dengan tuan?".

"kau sendri? dimana anakku?".

Bukannya menjawab tuan Lee malah mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

"ahh... itu, Johnny hyung sedang mengambil minuman".

Tuan Lee atau dengan nama Lee Donghae tidaklah buta untuk melihat itu. Dari tempat dia berdiri dia dapat melihat putranya yang sedang mengantri dengan beberapa orang lain yang juga sedang mengantri di mini bar sedang menunggu minuman dengan sebelah tangan yang membawa piring kecil berisikan kue.

"tidak ku sangka kau masih terus bersama Johnny".

Deg

Doyoung mengeepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada disamping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"dan aku lebih tidak menyangka Johnny menolak mentah – mentah perjodohan dirinya dengan pria itu"

"maaf".

Doyoung tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh ayah Johnny. Perjodohan. Johnny dijodohkan dengan orang lain dan menolaknya? Doyoung sama sekali tidak tau masalah perjodohan ini.

"pria yang disebelah Johnny_"

Doyoung langsung melihat kearah pandangan tuan Lee dan dari sini dia dapat melihat Johnny sedang berbincang dengan lelaki kecil, bahkan lebih kecil dari dirinya. Terlihat sangat dekat dan.

Cocok.

"namanya Moon Taeil, dia punya perusahaan properti yang besar. Dia juga anak yang baik dan ramah, kurasa dia akan sangat cocok jika disandingkan oleh Johnny"

Entah apa yang saat ini Doyoung pikirkan. Dia hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan pikiran kosong. Hatinya sakit? tentu. Dia ingin menangis? tentu. Tapi Doyoung hanya bisa diam saja.

Mata mereka bertemu. Beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Johnny melihat seseorang di belakang Doyoung dengan jelas. Untung saat itu minuman yang ia pesan sudah siap. Dengan tergesa Johnny berjalan kearah Doyoung setelah pamit dengan Taeil.

Doyoung melihat kearah Taeil, begitupun dengan taeil yang melihat Doyoung. Doyoung tidak mengerti arti dari tatapan Taeil. Doyoung tidak dapat membacanya.

"aku punya satu permintaan boleh?" Doyoung melihat kearah tuan Lee.

"kumohon putuslah dengan Johnny dan menjauh dari anakku".

Doyoung sangat terkejut saat mendengar perkataan tuan Lee. Tiba – tiba Doyoung tidak dapat mendengar apa – apa. kepalanya benar – benar kosong dan jiwanya entah pergi kemana. Saat sadar dari lamunan panjangnya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada tuan Lee, disaat itu juga Johnny sampai ketempat mereka.

"Doyoung ini minumanmu".

Doyoung langsung melihat ke arah Johnny yang menyodorkan gelas yang berisikan jus jeruk.

Doyoung menerimanya lalu tersenyum lembut.

"terimakasih hyung".

Johnny menarik pelan Doyoung agar sedikit menjauh dari ayahnya.

"Daddy, kau sudah datang?".

"ya daddy baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu".

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? sepertinya sangat serius" kata Johnny yang melihat kearah Doyoung yang menunduk dan melihat ayahnya dengan curiga

"tidak ada, tuan Lee hanya menanyakan kabarku dan tadi tuan Lee sedang mencarimu" kata Doyoung dengan senyum.

Johnny tidak bodoh, dia tau Doyoung berbohong.

"daddy lihat tadi kau sudah di samperin Taeil".

Johnny tau kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"ya kami hanya sedikit bercerita tadi".

Saat tuan Lee akan menanyakan lebih jelas seseorang datang menghampiri mereka. Doyoung maupun Johnny sangat bersyukur dengan itu dan langsung pamit mengundurkan diri.

Johnny mengajak Doyoung kearah selatan taman.

Doyoung meminum jus jeruknya. Melihat sekeliling lalu melihat kearah Johnny.

"ada apa?" tanya Johnny sambil mengelap sisa jus jeruk yang ada di sudut bibir Doyoung.

"tidak ada" Doyoung tersenyum.

Mobil Johnny terparkir tepat di depan garasi rumah Doyoung. Rumah Doyoung berada di perumahan sederhana. Bentuk rumah yang minimalis bertingkat dua dengan halaman kecil dan satu lampu taman. Keadaan komples yang sunyi menjadi tempat huni yang diidamkan oleh orang yang tidak suka keributan.

Johnny dan Doyoung turun dari mobil. Doyoung masuk kedalam rumahnya yang diikuti oleh Johnny di belakang. Tiba – tiba tangan Johnny menarik Doyoung lalu mencium Doyoung dengan sangat lembut. Meresapi setiap bibir manis Doyoung. Salah satu tangannya ia letakkan di tengkuk Doyoung menekannya pelan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi Johnny letakkan di pinggang ramping Doyoung agar terus merapat dengannya.

Johnny memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tidak ada tuntutan dalam ciuman Johnny.

Tidak berapa lama, Johnny melepas ciuman mereka lalu menyatukan dahi mereka berdua. Johnny dan Doyoung sama – sama meraup udara yang ada disekitar mereka dengan rakus. Mereka saling berpandangan seakan sedang berbicara dari tatapan mereka.

Lagi Johnny menyatukan bibr mereka berdua. Sambil sesekali meremat rambut belakang Doyoung. Lenguhan lirih Doyoung mulai terdengar samar oleh Johnny. Lagi Johnny melepas tautan mereka lalu menarik Doyoung keatas, kekamar Doyoung.

"Johnny hyung"

Belum sempat Doyoung protes, Johnny kembali menyium Doyoung dengan sedikit menuntut dan panas. Dengan tergesa Johnny membuka mantel Doyoung dan mencampakkan dengan asal. Johnny menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Doyoung.

"hyung"

Doyoung sedikit mendorong Johnny dan membuat Johnny berhenti sejenak.

"aku mencintaimu"

Johnny mencium sekilas bibir Doyoung sebelum ciumannya turun ke leher Doyoung. Dengan tergesa membuka kancing kemeja Doyoung. Setelahnya menyikap sedikit kemeja Doyoung yang disebelah kanan Johnny mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bahu kanan Doyoung.

Selanjutnya malam panas mereka dimulai.

~Bersambung~


End file.
